True Love
by The-Beautiful-Swan
Summary: Harry has always been in love with Hermione but then she gets a makeover and he starts loving her even more, but boys are noticing her now. What will he do? Please review if you like Harry/Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Well, I know I've already got another story going on but I had this idea and I just had to write it. Plz review, particularly if you're a Harry/Hermione fan.

Just so you know, you know how Hermione gets really pretty in Prisoner of Azkaban. Well in this story that hasn't happened yet, so she's still quite ugly, but Harry likes her anyway because that's what true love's like.

Chapter 1:

Harry sat in the empty compartment of the train, staring sadly out of the window. He was really sad because of Sirius dying and he still hadn't got over it.

His best friend Ron came in and sat down.

"Hi Harry."

Harry said nothing so Ron awkwardly began to eat a chocolate frog.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

This comment from Ron made Harry a little uneasy because Ron had no idea that Harry was in love with Hermione.

He had been ever since first year, and even before that because they had gone to the same elementary school and had been really close before Hogwarts.

"No I haven't."

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl walked in. Her hair was dark blonde and curly and she had she had make up on and was really pretty. Harry stared at her.

She looked familiar.

"Do I know you?" Ron said flirtily. The girl laughed.

"Of course you do, Ron, honey. I'm Hermione!"

Harry's jaw dropped.

***

Ooooh, bit of a cliffhanger there please review.

Star

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny came in to the compartment behind Hermione grinning. "So you boys have seen her then? Whaddya think, huh?"

Ron and Harry said nothing. They were still gaping at Hermione. Her face fell.

"Is it that bad," she asked a little nervously. Ginny put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No they like it I can tell," she said. "Don't you, boys?"

Ron quickly snapped out of his trance and went red.

"It's very nice," he said a little awkwardly gazing at the floor.

"Told you so," said Ginny. "I did it. I got her a whole new wardrobe too."

Harry suddenly noticed Hermione's denim pleated miniskirt. He couldn't help but stare. She had a really nice body, but it had always been covered up by big robes and ugly uniforms.

At that moment, Neville walked in. The fight at the ministry had given him confidence and now he wasn't so shy any more. (A/N: Don't you think the guy who plays Neville is just the cutest?) He and Ginny were going out.

"Hey baby," he said, and he kissed Ginny. Then he caught sight of Hermione.

"Are you new," he asked, seeming to forget about Ginny who looked pleased rather than upset because she had given Hermione the makeover and now Hermione was getting lots of attention.

"It's Hermione, for God's sake," Harry almost shouted. He felt all angry inside and he didn't know why. He really hated the way that Neville was looking at her.

Neville's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow."

"I did it," said Ginny. "Aren't you proud of me, baby?" Neville's attention was returned to Ginny.

"So proud. Shall we go get a compartment to ourselves?"

Ginny nodded and turned to the others. "See ya, guys!"

The two of them left. Hermione went to sit by Ron because the seat next to Harry had a bag on it.

"Actually Hermione I was going to but this bag on that seat," Harry said quickly. He moved the bag. "But you can sit here."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she sat down next to him. Harry felt all warm inside when she looked at him so nicely.

"So how was your summer Harry?" she said seriously. "Did you cope all right?"

"I'll cope a lot better now that you're here," said Harry. Hermione opened her mouth to say something else but at that moment the compartment door opened.

It was Malfoy.

"Hello Potter, Weaselby," he said meanly. Harry sighed. He didn't want to have to deal with Malfoy now. Malfoy turned to Hermione.

"But who's this?" He smiled at her. "You're far too pretty to be hanging out with these retards. Come with me."

"RICTUSEMPRA!"

Malfoy was flung back against the door and knocked out. He lay on the floor with his head bleeding, and they all ignored him. Harry still hand his wand out and was breathing hard.

"How dare he speak to you like that!" he yelled. Ron looked at little scared but Hermione put an hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's all right Harry. Malfoy's a jerk." She leant in and whispered in Harry's ear. "I'll only ever love you."

The train pulled to a stop. Hermione smiled at him and went out of the compartment. Harry's heart soared. She did love him after all.

***************************

So now you're seeing how guys are starting to flirt with Hermione which makes Harry mad. Plz review and tell me whether I should do the next chapter in Hermione's point of view!

Star

xoxo


End file.
